The Galactic Federacy Wiki
Welcome to the The Galactic Federacy Wiki The Galactic Federacy Located on the fringes of a universe not unlike our own, the Federacia Galaxy is locked in a state of dimensional interphase, giving it strong connections to the rest of the multiverse. As a result, virtually anything from any dimension can exist here, from creepy cyborgs to anime space-waifu jews. In a galaxy where anything is possible, what will you create? Prelude -Entire BCE Era Once upon a time, the ancient peoples of the Federacia galaxy had established a great Federation which unified the galaxy and brought an era of peace. Then, a mysterious foe, a machine race called the Reapers, invaded the galaxy, bringing ruin and destruction. The peoples of the Federacia galaxy managed to band together one final time to push back the Reapers and chase them back to from where they had came. In the process, however, most of the galaxy was ruined. Many prosperous species had been reduced to pre-warp civilizations, and the few civilizations that remained were isolated from the rest of the galaxy. An era had ended. The Forgotten Era For a long period of time, the civilizations of the Federacia galaxy had little-to-no contact with one another. None of the ancient nations survived this period without change. Many gradually reformed their governments and civilizations over time, while others fell into states of anarchy. Yet others scrambled to establish the most powerful defenses they could create, in a frantic attempt to protect against any reaper attack. When contact was made between species during this period, it was usually short and overshadowed by suspicion. And so, time went on, the peoples of the galaxy hiding from both each other and their fears. The Time of Rebirth It was some time before the galaxy's inhabitants established lasting contact with one another. As the galaxy's ancients inhabitants changed, more and more species gained the capability to travel faster than light, and the galaxy's first galactic communications relays were established. New visitors from other galaxies, the Chrymerions and the Formics, arrived, making contact with a warrior race known as the Diyelyr, eventually establishing the first of the Federacia galaxy's modern alliances together: the Triumvirate. The first of the galaxy's modern civilizations--the Diyelyr Hegemony, the Stellar Republic, the Gorthiasian Monarchy, the Technogian starships, the Federation of Multiple planets, and the Kestlavians--soon began to make contact with each other, throwing the galaxy into a period of exploration the likes of which had never been seen before. One first contact event of notable importance involved the Kerbals, who had become a pre-warp civilization following the Reaper War, due to the involvement of more civilizations than ever recorded before. The healing process had run its course, and the galaxy was finally alive again. Extragalactic Colonization As the peoples of the Federacia galaxy reestablished contact with each other, expeditions from outside the galaxy arrived, settling distant worlds and making their presence known. The first of these extragalactic factions was the powerful and militaristic Sith Empire, which had recently emerged victorious from its own conflict with the Reapers; the second was the vast and longlived Vanian Republic, who made a section of the galaxy's Beta Quadrant their home. Age of Alliances The Chilly War Rising Tensions Galactic War I - Years BGW change to AGW once it ends Post-War Era Pages Characters Nations Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse